dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Polisas City
Once a thriving metropolis, Polisas City is now an eerie ghost town, full of empty skyscrapers, and silent streets, still occupied by traffic, made up of empty cars, after Majin Buu turned all the residents in to chocolate and ate them. Rumors of curses, and vengeful spirits have spread, so only the desperate, and the foolish venture to, or even nearby Polisas City. Dreaded Meeting Collie starts walking around the corner of the city. "The hell. This is so messed up I can't even explain it." she said, even looking inside buildings. "Well my PL detector isn't broken alright, nobody's here." she sighed. "Ya sure?" A black silhouette says in the doorway. Collie chuckles and looks in the doorway. "I was sure..oh well." "Well, well, well if it isn't our old friend", a voice with say as his dark but collected voice traveled around the empty city. "Surely you haven't forgot us already?" Another voice said. Collie's heart started racing. "Er..All I know are your voices. Mind letting me see your faces?" she said, hoping it wouldn't be 'them'. The girlish voice chuckles before stopping and saying "Are we really that easy to forget? let me refresh your memory." She says stepping into the light. "I'm Evola." Collie's eyes widen, and she begins taking slow steps back. "You...you're alive. Why are you alive? Why are you even here?". You could actually almost see a tear in her eye "He he", the man would say as he also steps into the light. "I'm Airam", he says. "It's now time or us to introduce you to your fate". "And it's with us". The third man stepped into the light as well. "I'm... hurt that you left us, Collie. We missed you so. I'm Ochsy." Collie is at a loss of words, almost in panic as she starts slightly crying. "You guys are alive.." she said, slowly dropping to the ground. Evola's face turns from jokingly to a serious matter. "Of course we are, you think you could just forget about us and leave?" "Hmph, wasn't very nice for you to leave us hanging like that", Airam says as he drags his sword along the ground as he walks. "Shame if something were to happen to those dear to you...." "Oh come on Airam, don't go killing off her family yet, it's too early to do anything like that." She says grabbing his arm. "Don't be like that, Evola. It's never too early..." Replied Ochsy, with a grin. "As long as it'll get our dear, sweet Collie back." "Well ain't this a little reunion party. What are you, old highschool friends of Collie?" Ultimate asked the people, slowly decending down and landing next to Collie. "Hey Collie, what's goin on? Who are these guys?" He asked in a serious tone, looking at them then back at her. Evola sees Tre, and immediatelly hatches a plan. "Hey there hunka" She says sultrily inspecting an aspect of tre, and grabbing his abs. "You're such a hot man." Collie completely blocked out Ultimate and Evola as she goes to hug Ochsy. "I missed you guys..." she said. "Wait...what am I doing?! I can't let them take me back! ...But then...why am I hugging him?" she thought to herself "Whoa!" Ultimate says, jumping back away from Evola, looking at her like she was crazy before taking notice of Collie hugging Ochsy. He tilted his head a bit, thinking "They must be old friends or something....but why do I feel such a bad aura from them?" Ochsy caught Collie in his arms and returned the hug, before turning his head to Ultimate. "Why so serious, Saiyan? This is a happy occasion, where Collie rejoins her old friends. Why don't we go ahead and put a smile on that face, hm?" "Rejoining old friends...?" Ultimate said, standing up stright and looking at Ochsy "Rejoining how exactly? Is she suppose to be going somewhere with you guys?" He made sure to keep his distance from Evola, not wanting to get too close just in case. Evola continued to inspect Ultimate while sultry saying "We're a group of traveling drug salesmen, we sell poison drugs, sleeping drugs, and fatal doses to assassins." "And we need Ms.Collie here to help pick up business", Airam says. "It won't be a problem because she has no choice in this". Suddenly a woman would drop down as it would be revealed to be Miname. "Woah it's some incredible power here", she says. "I stopped by to see what the commotion was about". Collie let go of Ochsy, wiping the tears off of her face. She turned to Airam "Yeah good to know you missed me" she said sarcastically, then turning over to Evola, seeing Ultimate. "Oh crap...He didn't know the old me, and I don't want him to either but they already told him" she thought. "Heeey...!" she said to Ultimate, faking a smile "Drug Salesmen?" He said, looking at them before looking at Collie. He had learned what that maent, along with the dangers that came with it. He looked at Collie, his eyes seeing through her smile, before looking at the group. "What do you mean "she has no choice in this."? Of course she has a choice rather she wants to go with you guys are not." Ultimate said, defending Collie's right to choose rather she goes with them or not. Evola puts her fingers on ultimate's lips, "shhhh" she said, "Of course she doesn't have a choice, we've already made it for her." Ultimate lightly pushed Evola's hand away from his lips, taking a step away from her, and closer to Collie, Ochsy, and Airam. "You can't make a choice like that for someone. They, she can decide it for herself. Right Collie?" Ultimate said, looking right at Collie and waiting to hear what she was going to say. Collie was confused on what to say. She knew if she didn't go with Ochsy, Airam and Evola, that they would hurt or even kill the ones she cares for. "Er..." she said, looking at them and back at Ultimate. "I feel like I have no choice in the matter, actually." Collie said, actually feeling powerless. With a sad look on her face, she began stepping towards Ochsy and looking back at Ultimate. "We'll see what happens, but as for now, I'm...not sure.." "There, I knew you'd come to your senses." Ochsy smiled towards Ultimate. "Don't worry yourself, I assure you that she's in good hands!" Ultimate ignored Ochsy and slowly walked towards Collie, looking her right in the eyes. He wasn't able to put himself in her situation, but could tell that she wasn't doing it for herself. "Collie, I can't tell you I fully understand the situation. But think of this; even if you go with them, what's stopping them from doing the exact same thing they'd do if you stayed?" He looked at all 3 of them, mentally calculating and figure out how strong they might be, but knew that he couldn't relay on his eyes for this. Collie sighed. "If they kill anyone they don't get me. They know how I am" she said, crossing her arms "But if I don't go, they're sure to kill somebody, and then force me to go at my weak state." Ultimate could understand that, the expression on his face changing from protest to anger proved it. He had to think of something. "But is this something you want Collie? That you truly want to do?" He wanted to hear her answer, but was also fearful of it too. He felt Rin was coming towards their location, and knew if she got involved, things would get messy. Collie smiled with a few tears in her eye. "What I want doesn't really matter, right now..You can do what you want but I still have no choice in the matter.." she sighed. Ultimate couldn't stand to see Collie cry, it only fueled his growing anger. He kept himself under control for the time being, knowing that getting angry wouldn't help her or him. He looked to the ground in anger and total defeat, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop them from taking her. He was powerless to stop them, and it was a feeling that kept showing it's head over and over again in his life on Earth. Ochsy looked up quickly. "You mean we weren't supposed to kill people to bring her with us. I guess I misunderstood." He looks at his bloody blade with a smile on his face. "Wait...what?" she said, looking at Ochsy and the knife. "Alright you, I said I wouldn't leave with you slugs if you killed somebody." she said with an evil look in her eye Evola stops dancing around Ultimate and switches to a look of worry "Aw crap, that's right. While we were looking for you, we sold 30 knockout pills, 22 poison pills, and 57 doses of lethal injections.....we also took care of 12 victims ourselves, made a good 12.6 million zeni so far. "You still going to go with them, even though they just got done killing over 100 people?!" Ultimate said to collie, hoping she'd realize they'd kill people rather or not she goes with them or not. Evola regains her memento "It's still not like she has a choice, if she was with us, we'd easily sell much more. Besides, she'd be rich as hell!" "She doesn't", Airam says. "It's only two options, and one of them results in blood shed". Suddenly a namekian with a cape and hood would teleport in front of them as he looks at the group of thugs with a look if disgust. He then opened his palm to reveal a small teddy bear. "This belonged to a little girl", he says as he walks past them and places the bear against a tree as he kneels in front of it. "May your soul rest in peace", he softly says as he gets up and looks at the villians once more. "You'll pay for your crimes against the innocent citizens of this planet", Kenmei says. "With your life". Collie's tear suddenly disappeared, as she grinned. "I think it's about time I have a say in this, no? You all. All know that I have my ways from Ochsy.. but does that mean he's worse? It's been..." she laughs. "Arouund 5 years. They didn't care I left" she paused, tilting her head. "They only want me because I'm better than their leader by now..." she rose up, in a more confident way, smiling. "You know you heard me, dear... it's okay.." her smiled got larger. "It'll always..be okay. As long as our black hearts are hidden..with pure, perfect, blood.." Evola seemed really ticked at what Collie had just told her, as she started to swell up with anger. "What...the hell.....You know that you're not even stronger than Ochsy, you were always the weakest of us, why you brought us so much business is beyond me, but you are as an animal in terms of strength to us! You are weaker than me!!!!! SO SHUT UP!" She proceeds to slap Collie in the face. Ultimate listened to Collie, not really seeming to be new to her way of speaking. When she finished, he sighed, watching Evola slap Collie without reaction. "That means that you don't care who's blood is spilled. Rather it be friends, foes, enemies, children, or family. None of that matters...does it Collie?" He asked in a cold voice, listening to her response. Collie fell on the ground from her slap, as her hair fell in her face. "Ah...ahahaha!" she laughed quietly. She stood up, then brushing her hair out of her face, revealing a cut with a tad bit of bleed eeking out. "You brought me alive...Evola.." she smiled calmly. "I'm mentally weak..but there's such a thing as a mind. Something you don't have." she chuckled. "As for the comment about Ochsy..I may not be stronger than him psyically, but..I have more of a black heart than him. Not even you guys know what I did when I left you. Neither does Ultimate...and you never. Ever. Will." she smirked again. "Go ahead. Kill me. But I'll still be alive no matter what you do. And I will always overcome you." Ochsy looks up from his sword and look at Kenmei, ignoring the argument between Collie and Evola. "What color would you bleed if I stabbed your chest?" "Hehe, maybe we should do a little surgical procedure on the guy, he looks a little green hehe", Airam chuckles. "Try if you might, but you're in for a rude awakening", Kenmei says as he places his fingers on his forehead to telepathically contact Natch and the others. Ultimate, understanding Collie a little better then most, did his best to follow her. And he did this easily somehow. He shook his head at Collie, then looked at Evola "Well, I'm pretty sure that Collie just told you off better then any men you most of been with." He shrugged, before looking at Collie and wondering what she'd do. Collie looks at Ultimate. "I think it's about time you know me in reality. I'm not a princess. I'm not the devil. I'm worse. Worse than you, worse than Evola, worse than Airam, worse than Ochsy even. When I left them, I was a thief. I was a murderer. No one knew about me. No one knew I existed. There are more than a million people on this world, I was only one of them. I had my ways of covering tracksss..." she chuckled. "I'm not saying that part though. But I'm not the typicalllll, do drugs run away kill then come out. I'm the typical mastermind and psychopath. Ochsy isss more, what can I say, he meets between kind and psychopathic but," she laughed, "it's not worse than me. He takes things way too far off the edge..and now, is the time he falls. And I'll be the one to finish it." Ultimate listened to Collie, and had basically figured that out from the beginning. "I don't care if you're not a princess Collie. I don't care if were a murderer, thief, or a drug dealer before we met. I don't care at all about that bull. I figured you weren't sane, I wouldn't want you any other way." He laughed with her, before looking at Ochsy "I accept you for who you are, no more, no less. If you want to be the one to end him, that's fine. I'll help ya out, since even with your Black heart, not even you could do it alone, right?" He gave her only a small smile, before looking at the three people infront of them. Ochsy turns around at the mention of his downfall. "So Collie, you actually think you stand a chance against me with your pathetic friends? I'll slice them open like cattle then drag you with us with the entrails of the slaughtered." Hokus who has been flying around the area when he sees a group of people. So he decides to land and talk with them to see if he can recruit them into his faction when he heard their arguments, so he stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the chance to present himself. Gen had just left talking to Collgeta in North City because he felt the huge power levels here in Polisas City. He masked his own power level and hid on top of a building watching from afar, the sight below worried him as he saw what looked to be a face-off between Ultimate and Collie and some other mysterious people who gave off a really bad vibe. Tsurugi, who just was testing out his new body which was mixi maxed with his brother's spiritual body feels the great power levels, and some similar power levels nearby. He stood up and thought "Yuuichi, can you feel that?". His brother thinks "Yes, lets see what is happening there" as he flies near that place and hears all this arguement between Ultimate, Collie, orchesy and etc but didn't showed up. "I don't think you should show up, wait here and find for the right moment to show up and only if necessary or else let others handle this especially those whose problem is this. And go if they need help" Says his brother as he stays behind a tree observing others. He then feels Hokus' powerlevel as he telepathically talks to him "Hey, it's me Tsurugi. What ACTUALLY is happening here? between them." Haruki, who was walking in city after buying some stuff sees a kid about to get hit by a ki blast but she saves his life by firing another ki blast at that one and before they explodes she takes that kid to the safe location and says "Go back to your home, it's not safe here playing at the moment. There are some accidents being happened here in over an hour" she then flies towards Ultimate, Collie and others' location. A wind was blowing through the "invaded" lifeless city, and faint footsteps can be heard, as a silhouetted figure walks towards the city; it was emitting the power level of a mere human. After a while, the wind started to blow at one point, it was right in front of the figure, the wind started to cool down as mist starts forming to that spot. The more steam gathered, it started to turn into ice. The figure faintly says "...Eternal Blizzard." As his power level exploded and he kicked the ice formation at the crowd around Collie. Upon closer inspection, it's revealed to be Frost. He crosses his arms and says "Kyousuke, Hokus, Haruki, Gen, you can stop hiding." He could easily distinguish all their power levels. "Well isn't this quite the party! Perhaps we should... cut down on the amount of guests we have? Your corpses would make excellent decorations!" Says Ochsy, who was a little less intimidated than he probably should have been. A whistle echoes through the city.There is a faint wind, and a gentle snicker could be heard.The dark lamp posts, suddenly begin to flash on, then explode, along with a sudden explosion of power near by.A bright light emits from a person on a rooftop.A comet begins to rave toward the group of people, then lands with a giant flash of light and electricity."I would rather you didn't threaten my friends" The person clutches their fists."Or the only corpse here today will be yours" He says.The person steps out of the shadows, and stands beside Frost."My name is Aaron, and I am a Saiyan....and I am also the one who will make you pay for hurting anyone..." Aaron begins to charge his energy,and he then Ignites himself.He is covered with Blue electricity, and his hair has a faint blue glow surrounding his natural brown.It flows upward, in smooth spikes."So, would you like to try that again?" He says with a smirk Ochsy looks to Aaron, unamused. "I love how the weakest ones think they're the strongest! It makes it all the more amusing when I strangle them. With their own intestines." Aaron smiles with a certain terror, and stares coldly at Ochsy."I love how the idiotic ones underestimate me, it just makes it all more amusing when I tear them apart." Aaron slowly walks forward and looks at him."You wouldn't like me when I'm angry...." He says as his hair flashes and becomes electric blue, along with a new golden aura, and more blue electricity.His eyes flash from green to blue.He is ignited with his super saiyan form activated."They don't call me the Hyperactive Flash for nothing pal" He says as he crosses his arms. Hokus just looks up at the two and smiles devishly. "Now this, I want to see. I'd like to witness a good fight between a psychopath and a lunatic." Ochsy smiles maniacally . "A little fight in you... I like that." "Then you're going to love me." Another voice says. A white streak of light rapidly approaches the group and stops once it gets close. The dust and rocks settle, revealing Android 47. "Well, the more the merrier! Just another maggot to squash between my boot." Ochsy says, before turning his attention back towards the others. Collie looks back at all the people who joined. "Heya guys. Thanks for joining me." she grinned, before turning back to Ochsy , Evola and Airam and nods. "You haven't seen me for long. So this will be the most fun you've had in 6 years." Airam stares at everyone coming in one after another "Oh come on, one pest after another trying to get under my skin, I think it's time to exterminate you rats." Ultimate looked at all the people, ignoring Airam and scratching his head in confusion "Wow, so many people came to back ya up Collie. Wish there were time to---huh?" Ultimate looked up into the sky, before tapping Collie on the shoulder to look up. Hovering in the air was Rin, who had mainly came to the battle field to see what the occasion was for feeling both Ultimate's and Collie's energy in the same place. With sword in hand, she descended to her parents, looking at the two of them. "Hey mom, hey dad. Haven't felt you two in the same place.....ever." She said, wondering what occasion was. Hokus pulls out Kuragai Akuma and looks right at Airam. "This rat's not going to be put down from a little smoke and traps. So why don't you close yours and put your money where your mouth is." Aaron looks at Hokus, then to 47.He then turns to Airam."I suggest you don't pick fights you can't win" He says with a grin.Aaron then feels something on him."He swats something off of his back, and turns to see a giant spider."AH!" He screams."EW!!! FINAL FLASH!!" Aaron then shoots a yellow beam out of his hand, and it penetrates the spider, and blood squirts out of its dead body, and it hits him."EWEWEWEW!" He yells, as he tries to wipe it off, but smudges it on his clothes.He turns around to Ochsy and Airam, with blood on his face."Um...no one saw that..." He says as he blushes with his hands in his pockets, embarrassed Collie looked over at Rin. "Oh, hello. Haven't seen you for awhile either." she looked back at the others. "Yeah we're having some...dreaded reunion." she smiled at Rin, because Rin had an attitude like her, hoping she'd help her out in battle, then looking at Airam. "Yeah good luck beating us, kiddo." Frost simply ignores Aaron and lets Glacier shift in his body. He focuses his eyes on Airam. "What are you criminals doing here?" "Selling drugs and getting collie here back, but you rodents keep distracting us." Airam says getting annoyed with these new people. "Airam, I'm growing tired of this game. Is it time to make an example of our new guests?" Ochsy asked, already reveling in the idea of butchering them. Someone was watching from the distance, not wanting to enter the action just yet. Aaron frowns with anger."How about I make an example of you?" Aaron says as he cracks his knuckles."How about I show you what its like to feel burn by the force of a million explosions that seep within to your soul, and rip it apart every second you dont do anything about it?" Aaron says as he clutches his fists. Evola continued to get frustrated with the constant arrival of other people. "Can we please just continue our damn meeting without everybody and their grandmother coming out to see it!" She then extends two of her fingertips as she disrupts the earths magnetic field around the group of people, and creates an explosion, destroying the building that they were inside. Hokus stands up and stares at the now empty lot. "Well that was a major redecoration wasn't it?" Collie sighs. "Everyone is coming in because of you, you should've expected it." she said looking at everyone "Guys, give us some space, please?" "Yeah I guess." Ultimate said, taking a few steps away from Collie and the three, motioning for everyone to do the same. Rin, seeing Evola's outburst, began to speak, but stopped and moved back along with her father. The people looked seemed oddly familiar, but couldn't place where she'd heard or seen them before. After a moment of silence, Evola glares into Collie's eyes. "So what's your next move?" Zane Land near the group of people. "Whats going on here?" Silver lands with Zane. "I guess we'll find out, dad." Collie shrugs. "I don't HAVE a next move. You decide, remember?" "I've had enough of this." Says Ochsy, who appears in front of Aaron in an instant and grabs him by the throat. Ochsy takes a switchblade out and slides the cold steel across Aaron's face. "Maybe I should cut off your lips, stop your yakking!" Ochsy yells as he slides the switchblade onto Aaron's mouth, blood starting to drip. "Ahahaha! I love the way the crimson fluid looks on the face of a terrified child!" Aaron is lifted, and is cut.He winces at the blade penetrating his flesh, and the blood dripping."You....You think I am terrified?" Aaron grabs the switchblade, and yanks it out of Ochsy's hands, and out of his face."I know terror, and you are miles away from my definition of it..." Aaron grabs Ochsy's throat, and begins to drive him backward.""Fear is ones opinion!" Aaron squeezes his throat and begins to choke him."I have seen men! And all of which they fear! I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near, but this end is yours!" Aaron begins to charge his ki, and he pushes him back even more.He aims for a building."I have seen my comrades die in battle! My best friend Die! My brother Die! My friend consumed by darkness! My son died before me! Even though it was an illusion, I COULD STILL FEEL THE PAIN! DEATH HERE IS NOT AN OPTION FOR ME! OR MY FRIENDS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXPERIENCE TRUE FEAR, I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE! Because guess what?!..." Aaron drives his head straight into a wall, and through the inside of buildings.He then grabs his face, and drives him straight down, creating a crater in the earth."Unlike you, I HAVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" Aaron calms down, and looks back at his friends with pride."They are my cause..." Ochsy simply smiled, as if the attack didn't harm him, though there was blood dripping form his mouth. "I said it before... A little fight in you, I like that." As he climbed to his feet. "I'll make sure an adequate example is made of you..." Said Ochsy, absent-mindedly playing with his switchblade. "Slide this blade across his flesh, skin him alive... And wear his detached face as a mask..." He muttered to himself, looking downwards in his crater, before finally looking up to Aaron, his face adorned with a maniacal smile, eyes gleaming with thoughts of brutality. "I can't remember the last time someone's made me bleed...." He said, licking his blood. "But I'll make sure it's the last time." Ochsy's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Perpetual Android *Level: ??? *Health: 1,500,000/1,500,000 *Speed: 700 *Damage: 700 Aaron's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 48 *Health: 168,000/322,000 *Speed: 218.8 *Damage: 174 The fight! *Ochsy wiped any remaining blood from his face, and smirked towards Aaron. Ochsy afterimaged behind Aaron and punched him right in the spine, before pulling him down and driving his knee into Aaron's back. Ochsy then gave Aaron 10 right and left hooks across the face. put his hand against Aaron's chest and fired a energy wave, blasting him backwards. It wasn't over, Ochsy sped towards Aaron and uppercutted him right in the groin before afterimaging above him and barraging 3 infinity bullets onto him. Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas